


A Kind Of Christmas They Don't Understand

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets in trouble for punching a boy at school when he makes fun of her for not having a father around Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Of Christmas They Don't Understand

Her mum scolded her and sent her to her room without dessert because she punched a boy at school. Rose tried to explain that it wasn't her fault; it was his for wiping it in her face that she didn't have a dad at Christmas. But mum said that was no excuse.

Rose brushed her doll's hair a little harder than necessary; but she was angry. Mum didn't know what it was like to grow up without a dad. Everyone else did. Everyone else's dad's would make snowmen with them or dress up as Father Christmas on Christmas morning.

She thought of her mum's story, about her clever dad dying and being held by a total stranger. Other kids got told stories of sugarplum fairies and elves. Rose knew that she was justified in punching that boy. He didn't understand what Christmas was like without a dad and never would.


End file.
